


big cum 2

by POPPERSLOUNGE (tunas)



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/POPPERSLOUNGE
Summary: kagome exists and fights god or whatever.





	big cum 2

**Author's Note:**

> we never fucking finished this

It is a spooky, spooky summer night, in Pop’n Town. Kagome was walking down the street from the bookstore after buying some poetry works. It was a wide range of poems, mostly to do with depressive themes. Depressive themes being giant fucking vampire dicks. Kagome smiled at her fat smut collection and started to stick her hands in between her legs, getting her excited.

Wondering why the fuck this grown ass woman was masturbating in public, Smile walked up to Kagome and said, “Your twink boyfriend is back at the castle, stupid bitch.” he said, holding back the need to slap her. Kagome looked him dead in the eyes with the message of ‘Does it look like I give one singular shit Smile?’

"You've got ten seconds before I call the Pop'n Special Forces and say you're a hobo performing Indecent Actions." Not wanting any trouble from an epic gamer otaku, Kagome made her (very) merry way onto the castle to meet her husbando. The said husbando, named Yuli, was bored out of his mind while sitting in a chair and swirling wine (or blood?) in a glass. 

“You’re back.” He said as he stood up at his amazing height of… 4'0. Kagome then scooped up her BF in an animalistic primal urge and then threw him on the bed, as he sprawled out on the bedsheets with an “aaaAHn~!” She climbed on top of him, blushing immensely, and said in a few words “I’ve been...waiting for so long.” And then she socked that bitch in the fucking face.

Yuli then came with the force of a thousand suns as the sweet, sweet, fist of his GF hit his tender short body. Kagome knew that it didn’t take much to please him some nights, but that’s if he was running on an empty stomach. She then asked him “Have you...fed in awhile?” with nervousness in her tone.

"No bitch, I haven't eaten some fat juicy veins with tasty blood in a while and you know why? YOU WON'T LET ME, I SWEAR YOU HAVE THE BEST FUCKING BLOOD BUT YOU'RE LIKE NOOOOOO MY BLOOD IS FOR THE BIIIRDS AND I'M SICK OF IT AND THEN YOU FUCKIN PUNCH ME LIKE IT'S NOTHING AT LEAST I FUCKING NUTTED THANK YOU."

“Well you could have just asked. Bitch.” kagome said, as Yuli said “oh. Ok. bitch”. Yuli then opened his oral orifice over Kagome’s drugular veins and proceeded to vore kagome’s sweet life force.   
  
Kagome yelped a bit at the pain of Yuli’s fangs sinking into her neck. She shivered as her blood was slowly drained from her body, the only thing keeping her up was Yuli holding her in his tight embrace.

Clearly Yuli had not been fed in months, because Kagome was fucking  **dead.** She was now a ghost, and she was pissed. Vampires can't fuck ghosts, so now she's gotta fuck Smile. Dumb vampire bitch.

Kagome sat in the living room, across from Smile. She stared at Smile, and he stared back with a big stupid grin.”Well, well, well...it seems you’re in quite the predicament, hmm?” Smile mocked the now spectral Kagome. He then continued “Well fear not, I do have a method of returning you to corporal form, however…”

"Listen, I may be a ghost, but my brain is not a fucking ghost baby or whatever, because I know exactly what your fucking ghost mind is thinking, I'm not going to ghostly suck your ghostly dick just so I can ghostly STOP EXISTING as a ghost and be a human that may as well already be considered a fucking ghost. No ghost handjobs either."

“Bruh what the fuck no i meant we should go see MZD and literally have him change you back what the fuck” Smile said, with a look of genuine disgust at the words that he has had to hear with his earholes.

Kagome stopped and blinked “Oh uh well...that’s a good idea.” she looked away and sat there, awkwardly. “We should go meet him then.”   
  
But that he was not a he, and rather a she, a she with a fat ass and fat fucking titties. FeMZD was screaming and yelling at a game she was doing horribly at and Hatena had to hear her scream. 

"😐" Hatena could not fucking take it anymore. They’d fucking  _ had it _ with their companion’s rage-induced, bloodcurling screams. So what if she couldn’t beat uen on nine button EX controls? She’d been at it for several goddamn hours at this point and showed no signs of stopping, and her gameplay was only getting worse. Had this fucking bimbo-ass bitch never heard of taking a break?!

Seeing as there was no answer at the front door, Kagome got the idea to break the front window and crawl in. “ok you’re literally a ghost and you can just float in but whatever -Hello MZD!” Smile said as he followed through.P

FeMZD got up from kicking and screaming on the ground, sitting on her knees. “Huh? Oh hey guys.” she acknowledged them at least “Um...why did you break into my house? I can like, destroy you guys or something...right?” she looked puzzled. “Eh, I’m not concerned. How you guys been?” looking cheery.

“Well look, here’s the deal. Yuli got a little too… excited, tonight. That’s one way to put it. He got turned on and fucking drank literally all my blood and killed me and apparently you can bring me back to life again so can ya do that?” Kagome stated sternly, annoyance clear in her voice. “I mean, assuming you’re competent in any way shape or form.”

“WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR,” FeMZD growled. “I AM LITERALLY FUCKING GOD AND YOU THINK I’M INCOMPETENT? DO YOU THINK I’M A FUCKING BIMBO?? HUH?? IS THAT IT?? FUCKING ASSHOLE??”

“I mean you sure do look the part.”

“Ok and?”   
  


“I’m just saying. Uh. If you’re gonna run around lookin like THAT…” Kagome stared at her fat fuckin titties which were just about hanging out her tiny crop top, and FeMZD only hmph’d, posing in such a way that their presence was amplified.

“HUH? YOU WANNA LOOK LIKE THIS TOO THEN? HUH?? HUH???? IT’S CALLED F4SH10N YOU DUMB BITCH!”   
  


“OK SO I GUESS FASHION APPARENTLY MEANS SHIT THAT’S GONNA GET ME ARRESTED FOR PUBLIC INDECENCY NOW?? BUT GO OFF I GUESS YOU LITERALLY MAKE THE FUCKING RULES.”

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO JACKED IT IN A GODDAMN CHAPTERS FUCKING IDIOT”   
  
Kagome snapped back “At least I had a guy to go home to have my brains fucked out. You look like any weekend whore!”

FeMZD was fucking pissed. Kagome had struck a gold mine, a nerve deep within, and by god she was THIS CLOSE to literally smiting this asshole out of fucking existence. “YOU SAY THAT LIKE I DON’T HAVE THE ENTIRE WORLD AT MY FINGERTIPS BITCH! YOU SAY THAT LIKE I CAN’T LITERALLY MAKE MEN TO BEND TO EACH AND EVERY SEXUAL WHIM I HOLD. COULD YOU EVER SAY YOU COULD DO THAT?”

“Well no but at least I fucking know what a hot dude looks like did you draw all your inspiration from the fucking sewers?”

“No, I was inspired solely by your dimwit boyfriend.”

“FUCKING EXCUSE ME? COULD YOU EVER MAKE A MAN THAT SUCKS AS WELL AS HE DOES?”

“HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE”

“HE’S A FUCKING VAMPIRE”

“THAT IMPLIES YOU GET LAID”

“IFDK ANYMORE”

"<_<" Hatena looked like they had something to say that would possibly ruin these bitches' careers. As if they had one. They decided that it had to be said.

"😎😐😺😺😺👺👌💅💅🖕🖕✍✍✍👄💢💢💢💢👢👢👦💢🙌🙌🙌🗣🗣🗣🖕🖕🖕👉👈🖓👂👅👀👀👀💔💔💢💢💣💣💥💥" what the fuck is this. FeMZD and Kagome stared at the shadow being. This question mark was spitting. BUT WHAT WERE THEY SPITTING WHAT THE FUCK.

Kagome just shook her head, feeling a little light headed. Man, that was a lot of yelling; more than what was tossed between her and her boyfriend. She straightened her posture and looked back at FeMZD “Look, we said a lot but the problem still stands. I’m dead and you didn’t assign my death. Yuli did it on a freak accident and he might get in big trouble for accidentally murdering me.” she explained in great detail. 

“Let’s just put things aside and get back to the main point.” continuing “Could you fix this, please?”

“Hmm… given the way you treated me, I’m not sure I  _ want _ to,” FeMZD pouted, the gleam in her eyes indicating some kind of ingenuity. God knows what. Well, she didn’t. But whatever. “But I  _ could _ , just with a little, let’s say, catch…”

“What are you plotting.”

FeMZD coyly tapped her fingers and looked down “Ah hah, well you see…” she began, a blush faintly appearing on her cheeks “There’s this guy you might know; goes by KK. And I dunno why, but lately, he just looks so  _ dreamy _ to me.” she placed her hands on her cheeks before she could finish that sentence.    
  
She then looked back at Kagome “Thing is though, everytime I think about seeing him and talking to him I-... I…” FeMZD wrapped her arms around herself and fell back in a giggling fit “...my chest gets all tight and I get all flustered!” her voice sounding almost gleeful, despite her dilemma. She came to her senses and hastily sat up “Anyways, if you help me talk to him, we got a deal. Deal?”

Kagome rolled her eyes, but agreed. “Fine, you big titty bitch. I’m calling DoorDash™ now.” She whipped out her fucking Ghost Phone and called up Food Uber. “KK, you bitch, get taco bell to MZD’s gay ass mansion NOW.” 

Shortly after KK spawned outside of MZD’s bitchfuck mansion in one of those pizza delivery tricycles except for tacos.


End file.
